Kitty Training
by Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever
Summary: Who knew a little mix of chakra and miko ki would create something like this? However, she couldn't say the end result wasn't to her liking. AN: There will be mentions of a few Yu Yu Hakusho characters! And no, the journey for the jewel didn't happen but she does know Inuyasha and everyone else. Rating Subject to Change.


**Kitty Training**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Oh, and in a recent plot twist, I also do not own TWO characters from YuYu Hakusho.

Summary: Who knew a little mix of chakra and miko ki would create something like this? However, she couldn't say the end result wasn't to her liking.

* * *

~~Instincts Surface~~

* * *

Tsunade stared at the woman before her with a mixture of anxiety, distrust, and altogether, suspicion. She had been a mystery, one that had rubbed the wrong way, from the moment she had entered the village. If her eyes and hair had been black and her skin paler, the Hokage was sure that she could have passed as an Uchiha. She hadn't been the first to think so either. More than half the ninja population, and plenty of citizens, had come to her, demanding that this supposed city dweller take a blood test to check her backgrounds. Hasty accusations, of course, but with the unknown back-up of the City Council, the uneasy villagers had gotten their way.

She had gone to this woman before her. She had told her the situation.

The frosty glare and the harsh slam of the door in her face had been the answer she was given. It had been tempting to barge in, demand the test, and forcefully drag her away. It would have definitely made her feel good. Just thinking that this woman might be a relative of that clan had made her want to do many things. None she had lived up to.

Instead, Tsunade had gone to her roommate and had told him to persuade her to go along with it. She supposed it was a good thing Shikamaru was such a smart man and nin. Not that it helped get her the consent she needed and wanted. She was just surprised at how apparently easy he was to get along with, as well, if the way the woman practically stayed glued to his side whenever they left anywhere, was any indication. Truly, she didn't even know what the whole attachment was about. From what her mother had said and from her attitude from day one, it seemed as if she hadn't wanted anything to do with this place from the get go. Even going as far as outright declaring that she would not be housed with her family or any place close to them.

Curious and very suspicious, yes, but nothing she could do to have checked upon.

A small growl and the faint twitch of cat ears brought Tsunade out of her inner reverie and she raised an eyebrow when she saw that the woman was glaring at her. She leaned back calmly, having no qualms about stretching the silence that had settled upon the room. A quiet shuffle to her left had her looking up at the ANBU that stood silently next to her desk. As per code, he wore the cloak and mask, but it was not his uniform that held her attention. It was his eyes and the way the pupils had narrowed into fine slits like an angered feline. _'Or fox, as the case would be.'_ She could feel the anger radiating off him, even for how still he was. In fact, she could feel the anger that practically saturated the room in its hostility. And not just his own, either. Nothing that she found remotely surprising since her current 'enemy' had dispatched two high-ranked Jounin. Two Jounin who, in fact, were very close friends of the ANBU. One being her very protege.

Just behind her, hiding in the shadows, a hand reached out and gave a brief jerk against the arm of the enraged ANBU. She could just as much feel his anger though she did not care as much how he thought of all this. It was neither her fault nor her doing that so many believed this woman to be related to him. Sometimes she thought it was a pity that the Uchiha had actually come back of his own free will and only months after his apparent defection with her former teammate's head clutched in his grip.

"L-lady Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade slowly turned her head to regard the woman that talked, looking past the one they had brought in, and held the gaze of anxious brown eyes. For all looks and appearances, she was merely a citizen. Their 'captive', even with her personality, had been considered one as well so she was going to try and not repeat the same mistake. "What is it Higurashi-san?"

She watched in cool detachment as the elder female swallowed thickly, her lips trembling, and eyes darting around the room fearfully before looking at her again. "Could you please… tell us why we're here?"

The Hokage raised a brow in incredulity.

"W-well, of course I know why _she's_ here, but I meant me and my son, Souta-kun." The aforementioned boy gave her a small glance, quiet for once. He was usually boisterous, not as bad as Naruto but almost at Konohamaru's level. It made her wonder why.

Her eyes snapped back to the detained woman at the flare of killing intent and, getting the reaction she wanted, she gave the signal and her men rushed forward. She lashed out, acting as demonic and inhuman as she looked but, fortunately for them, they had Yamato, who quickly pinned her arms and hands before boxing and encaging the rest of her body while the two seething ANBU both held their swords pressed along each side of her neck.

"Such violence will not be condoned again… Kagome."

Tsunade frowned as she was merely snapped at, the fangs clearly flashing and making her insides clench as she gazed into brown eyes that seemed to glow red. The slit pupils reminded her far too much of the jinchuriki who was currently helping immobilize this supposed citizen.

* * *

She was pissed, that was for sure.

Not so much over her condition but for how thoughtlessly these people had reacted and how she had let her instincts, both new and old, get the best of her. It had been a year, _a __**year**_, since they had come to this village and become citizens. She had made sure to have nothing to do with them, made sure to distance herself from her family, made sure to voice her displeasure on the numerous 'get-togethers' her mother insisted on with those two annoying kunoichi fan girls and even went through the trouble of changing how she looked and for what? Absolutely. Fucking. Nothing. One instance and everything she had worked for had been ruined.

What the _fuck_ was she going to do now?

One of the steel blades bit into her neck deeper and she moved her glare from the blond, busty woman to the cloaked nin that stood to her right. Her lips pulled back into a silent snarl as her tail lashed out behind her and if it hadn't been for the _other_ blade digging into her neck or this essential cage, she was sure that she would have leapt at him with claws extended.

God, did she feel like an animal.

"If you are done, why don't you start explaining how _this_ happened?"

Her gaze flew back to the Hokage, seeing as she gestured down at her. She bristled and felt raw anger bubble deep in her chest at the pure disgust and fear that lay hidden in the woman's caramel-brown eyes. Everyone was the same. Never giving a chance, always shunning what they didn't understand. Was it so hard to try and see if people or other beings were as bad as rumors, stories, or even appearances made them out to be?

She jerked back harshly, barely moving at all because of the restraints, when a man kneeled in front of her. She didn't know his name and she certainly didn't want to but she did recognize him and she had even heard of him from passing conversation. He had come over to her and Shikamaru's home often. Sometimes with scrolls, other times to talk the lazy shinobi into going out to do whatever they did. She didn't want to know since the last time she had asked, all she got was a hardened stare and a tense stance like she was going to attack at any moment.

And here she had thought she had had the Nara's trust. Served her right.

A hand gripped her face and she nearly twisted her head to bite it if it had been the small nick that was sliced into the soft flesh just under her chin, a mere scant inch from the artery. The scent of metal hit her nose and she felt both her nose twitch and eyes dilate from it. She would have sent a scathing look at the man if the grip on her chin hadn't tightened. With a wince at how hard her jaw was being squeezed, she stared into the almost bored looking black eye that gazed right back at her. As always, he had that stupid headband covering his other eye. It didn't stop her from being able to feel the power that was beneath. There were times she had wondered about it but all she felt like doing right now was sinking her fingers into his eye sockets and ripping his brains out. "Nande?" She bit out and felt the fur along her tail crawl when he gave her one of his infamous eye smiles.

"We're not in the best mood to deal with you right now so I suggest you start cooperating." His voice was light, almost innocently so, and would've fooled her but she could both feel and smell the killing intent swirling around him.

Kagome merely scowled at him, offering no response, and watched how his muscles flexed and stiffened from under the cloth of his uniform. A small tremor reverberated through her chin from his hand and nearly made her purr from the dark satisfaction that unfurled within her from knowing she frightened such a legendary nin. He was even taking her seriously enough not to bring out that cute little porn book of his. She relaxed slowly as she smiled at him, a curl of the lips more than anything, and took joy in how everything but his expression seemed to turn to stone. "I'm as in the dark as you are, so why don't you back off?" She smiled at him then, eyes shut and lips pulled as far as they could go, and made sure it looked as sweet and fake as possible. Even if it made things worse, she would treat these people with just as much hostility as they were giving her.

A snarling hiss left her mouth when the nin to her right (who was obviously doing it _on purpose_) slid his sword into the ground. It opened the already shallow cut along her neck and it began to bleed profusely. The other weapon was whipped away from her throat when a hand – surprisingly tipped in claws – grabbed her by hair and yanked her head back. She gave a small yowl at the sharp pain and glared up into furious red eyes even as she ignored the harsh sting against her tongue from his anger.

When were the good sides of being a damn demon going to kick in?

* * *

Naruto nearly twisted her hair again just so he could see the plain flicker across her face. He wanted to hurt her, make her bleed, and make her cry out until she was in the same – if not worse – condition of his friends. Who was she to come here and treat everyone like trash? He glared down at her harder at the thought. He bet she didn't even know that her mother went through all the negative consequences of her actions. There were plenty of people who were constantly harassing her, asking for some kind of restitution or retribution for whatever slight had been done to them by her own child. Some of them had even been ninja that felt incensed.

Him and the woman that knelt in her impromptu cage snapped their eyes to look behind them at the sound of a hiccupping sob. It was her mother again, shivering and frightened with her head bowed and hands clenched in her lap. Her whole entire frame was trembling and he wouldn't be surprised if she passed out soon.

His lips thinned and he turned his glare back down to the bitch in his grasp. He gave her hair another hard yank and waited for her narrowed brown eyes to collide with his own red ones.

"See that, you bitch, how can you just continue like that and not care how your own okaa-san is feeling? Huh!? What about what you did to Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan?! What about all that crap about you being a fucking citizen!?"

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes as best as she could as she continued to listen to the nin rant on and on. Didn't he understand at all that she didn't give a flying fuck about any of it? With a huff, she craned her neck further and was silently glad for how the new 'changes' made her more flexible as her body bent and twisted so that the pain on her scalp started to dissipate. The position made it much easier to see her mother and the scent of her tears to reach her nose. It was disgusting how little could make her break down into some sniveling little child. She sneered and dug her claws into the floor, feeling slivers of wood bite into her fingers.

She cringed – flesh digging deeper into the sharp edge of the blade – when she heard the rough, painful sound of metal sliding against metal. Peering around with a bleary eye, she saw that they had readied their kunai. _'Damn bastards, damn senses. Damn. Damn. Damn!'_

"_Look_," She ground out. "your friends attacked me the moment they saw me so I reacted. And the whole fighting thing? There isn't a damn law, rule, or fucking unspoken agreement stating that a civilian can't know how to fight. That interrogator, Ibaki or whatever, only asked if we had any formal training with chakra and. We. Don't." The last part came out as an irritated hiss. The scent of her own blood was making her feel edgy, her cage seeming to close in around her more. Her breath rushed out of in uneven patterns, making her lightheaded. Every inch of her body felt far too sensitive and she could feel it just under her skin. The power. _Her_ power itching, clawing, and demanding to be used. This was getting out of control. She needed to get out. Needed room. The hand in her hair suddenly loosened and let go but she paid it no mind. Everything was beginning to spin.

She dug her claws deeper into the floor and arched her back until it strained against her bindings. Her aura was fluctuating out of control.

A small scream from just behind her was the last straw and she gave one last shove against the wood. It snapped from the force and she reared back and stood clumsily. _'Too much!' _"It's too much!"She whimpered.

She fell to her knees, gasping and felt her consciousness begin to slip just as she felt the illusion on her begin to fade away, hair brushing along her neck and arms as it grew to its original length.

* * *

Tsunade stood silently, sure that the astonishment written across everyone's faces mirrored her own expression, as she slowly moved around the desk to kneel before the now unconscious woman on her office floor. She held out her hand and touched the soft black strands of hair that were strewn about. It was soft and the length had changed from her shoulders to at least her waist. With a frown, she directed her gaze up to stare at Kun-loon, who seemed far more terrified as everything continued to play out. "Did you know about this?"

An almost strangled whimper left the widowed woman as her wide caramel eyes snapped up to stare back at her. "E-excuse me?"

Irritation flickered just along the edge of her conscious. "The illusion; did you know about it?"

"Yeah."

Tsunade blinked, and – along with everyone else – turned to look at Souta when the barely spoken word reached their ears. "Why did you say nothing?"

He kept his gaze on the floor though she noted how tense the line of his shoulders and back were. "Onee-san said… she said…" He seemed to be struggling with the words and the pain in his voice seemed heightened when he took a shuddering breath. "She said that she was no longer in-interested in being a part of our family anymore." A tear slid down his cheek and dripped off his chin to splash on the floor as he began to shake. "No matter what we did, she j-just rejected us and-"

A hand on his shoulder made him pause and he looked up see Shikamaru staring down at him. He sniffled slowly and rubbed his eyes. "Gomenasai, it's just… onee-san used to always be there, helping and all, you know? Like big siblings usually are and then she was taken-"

"Taken?" Tsunade pitied the child, she did, but considering the damage his sister had done to two experienced and high-level jounin, there were certain precautions that needed to be taken care of. Consoling some broken-hearted teen was not among them. "You mentioned nothing of this when you came to the village, Higurashi-san."

The woman stuttered at all the attention that was suddenly on her, dried tear stains making her appear all the more helpless. "I-um, well…. I-it tends to happen a lot where we live and I'm sure the same happens here s-so I didn't think…" She trailed off weakly, eyes darting back to the floor as she lifted a hand to hold it against her chest. A defensive maneuver to make her feel safer, the Hokage noted. _'There's something more that isn't being said.'_ With a sigh, the blond stood from the floor and looked over at the Uchiha. His body was tense and he had activated the Sharingan at some point though his attention hadn't strayed from Kagome in the slightest.

"Hebi."

His eyes snapped up to look at her and she watched as he forcibly loosened the muscles along his body and relaxed. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Seeing as your estate is only housing you, while she," Tsunade gestured down at the unconscious woman, "is in this condition, she will be staying with you." She held up a hand when he seemed about to make an objection. "You will not be the only one who will overlook her. Any of us in this room as well as others that I so choose, will keep an eye on her depending on missions and daily routine."

"Do you believe that's safe?" Shikamaru asked, hands in his pockets as he stared at her.

"What else would you suggest me to do?" She questioned, rising a brow at him in challenge. When he sighed and gave his usual defeated shrug, she moved back to sit in her seat. "Seeing as that's settled, if you'll take her over to the estate, I'll have her things moved tomorrow morning from Shikamaru's by a genin team."

"Not necessary, we-"

"Yes." Tsunade broke in, voice firm and eyes hard. "It is necessary. There are things that you need to see to with _your_ team, Shikamaru. Our current ANBU have to return to their positions seeing as they were abruptly taken from them considering the situation. Souta here was taken from his classes at the academy so I'm sure he needs to talk with one of the sensei's or even Iruka-san, depending on who is there about what he missed and what he needs to make up. I, however, need to get to the hospital and check on both Hyuga and Haruno's conditions. Shizune has been there our whole meeting and seeing as she hasn't interrupted us, they may be worse off than we thought." She brushed back a stray strand of hair before looking up at the group assembled before her. "Kakashi, I want you inform the Hyuga's clan as well as her team and Gai on what has happened. Yamato, you are to follow Hebi and Nara over to the estate just in case Kagome wakes up… everyone else, you're dismissed."

She watched as they all began heading out before saying one more thing. "Oh, and Souta; don't think you and your mother won't be explaining the before and after of your sister's personality from when she was taken."

Not one of the ninja were slightly surprised when they saw how both civilians practically froze on the spot.

* * *

AN: I'm sure plenty of people are pissed right now, and I can assure you that I do understand and tell you now that I have no excuse. It's just been a mixture of laziness, writer's block, and life. I do what I can on what stories I am currently obsessing over. Unfortunately, that obsession has been another possible new story for at least a year now and believe me when I say, that there are A LOT of details that have to go into it and could still possibly be incredibly confusing.

Again, sorry. I hope you do enjoy this and if ANYONE sees an error or anything. Maybe there isn't enough dialogue or depth or whatever. But please, if you are just going to leave a review that is merely a flame on how pathetic, blah, blah, blah it is, don't bother. If you still plan on it, I will have you reported. ^^ Understood? Okay!

Ja ne!


End file.
